


One Christmas Eve (Behind the door: day 21)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 21 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Luce doesn't want Billy to be alone on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Christmas Eve (Behind the door: day 21)

**Author's Note:**

> Very short spoiler for "The Irregulars"
> 
>  
> 
> Image can be seen [ here ](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/105782188183/behind-the-door-day-21-camden-lock-story-one)

 

"Who's there?"

"Me, sir."

"Lucien?"

"Yes, sir."

Billy stumbles sleepily to the door.

"It's nearly midnight…"

"Didn't like to think of you on your own tonight, sir."

"I'm okay. But thanks for thinking of me. Have you seen Hero today?"

"Yes, sir. She's excited. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Billy smiles. He wishes he could live with his six-year-old daughter all the time, but knows she is really better off with her 'other' father.

"Come in then. Are you driving? Can you have a glass of wine or something?"

"Glass of something red would be nice, sir. I'm not driving. I hoped I could stay…"

"Not if you keep calling me sir."

Luce smiles sheepishly.

"I can't seem to break the habit, Bill."

Billy waves Lucien to the sofa and pours him a glass of Chateau Neuf du Pape from the bottle his friend Theo Dimmock had given him as a Christmas gift.

"Wasn't really supposed to open this till tomorrow, but it really needs at least two people to do it justice."

Lucien swirls his glass.

"Good stuff. Got some legs on it."

"Yeah. Want a mince pie?"

"Mmm. Are they home made?"

"No. You'll need to go to Greg's for home made. These are just from the shop."

"I won't bother then, if you don't mind…"

"You've been spoiled."

He laughs as Lucien flushes, embarrassed.

"Sorry…"

"It's all right. Greg's a great cook. Can't blame you for preferring his."

"What time are you due there tomorrow?"

"About ten, I think. He'll text if he wants to change the arrangements. Bring your glass through if you're staying. It's warmer in the other room."

Billy gets up and goes to the bedroom, carrying the open bottle and his own glass.

Luce follows. He doesn't have anywhere else he needs or wants to be. Can't think of anyone he would rather be with on Christmas Eve.


End file.
